


Today is the Day

by Raggamaninof



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been together for years, gone through hardship together and always sticked through it. Now its finally the day they have been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stoopz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29715) by Stoopz (?). 



It was perhaps the sunniest day William could remember. Not in the “blinding my eyes with too much sunlight” way but more in the “warm beautiful day that makes you want to smile” way. He thought of this as he lay in bed. His hair felt warm and fluffy and his skin felt comfortable and warm against his covers. He stretched blinked a few times as he tried to shake away the tiredness off his eyes, his breath stunk a bit as he swallowed for the first time that day and he let out a long sigh. He turned his head and looked up at the handsome young man sleeping next to him and smiled. Teddy really did look like a bear when he slept, his big body sleeping soundly as he took deep and steady breaths. His eyes closed delicately and his lips slightly parted. Billy rolled over towards his boyfriend and slipped his hand under the covers and onto his stomach. He reached up and with the delicacy and softness of a rose pedal kissed Teddy on the lips.

“Mmh,” Teddy mumbled as he woke up. His eyes slipped open and stared back at Billy who still had his lips on his own but was staring back with wide and smiling eyes. Teddy smiled and kissed back, both of them keeping their mouths shut, not wanting to spoil the moment with their morning breath. Billy pulled back and smiled at the blonde underneath him,

“Hi,” he murmured. His hand reaching up and caressing the side of Teddy’s face with care,

“Hey,” Teddy answered. His hands rising and placing themselves on the small of Billy’s back, “Ready to get married?” he asked. Billy chuckled and then groaned into Teddy’s chest,

“Oh my God it’s today! I’m not physically nor metaphysically prepared for this!” He said. Teddy laughed,

“I know, but I trust in you enough to believe you won’t leave me in the altar.” Teddy answered. Billy looked up and smiled,

“Never,” he whispered. Both men kissed once more before waking up and deciding they better start getting ready if they wanted to arrive on time to their own wedding.

…

Kate Bishop stepped out of her limousine with the elegance and presence of a queen. Her purple strapless dress fitting her fit body perfectly and her wonderfully styled hair flew in the wind like black silk. Her brand sunglasses sat on her raven hair and almost blended into it. Behind her, Eli and Tommy stepped out of the limousine and fixed their ties; Eli’s was blue with the Patriot Shield on it and Tommy wore a simple green tie. Kate gave the huge mansion a single look and nodded in approval,

“Alright bitches, let’s get this over with,” Kate hissed as she slipped her sun glasses on and began to walk in. 

“Bitches?” Tommy asked in a lowered voice,

“Don’t ask, I think she’s getting the Maid of Honor stress,” Eli whispered back. Both men walked in behind their queen like humble servants. As soon as they reached the entrance Tony Stark was there,

“Alright, we have a Bridesmaid and two Men of Honor! Half the party is already here!” He said with a smile. The three youngsters walked in and headed towards the garden where the wedding and reception would take place. As they arrived their jaws dropped. The whole Avengers Mansion was perfectly kept and groomed and there were blue, green and white decorations everywhere. 

“Oh wow, it’s…” Eli began,

“Corny and bright and makes your eyes hurt?” Tommy answered quickly. Kate sighed,

“More like perfect, but thanks for ruining the moment…” Kate mumbled,

“You can always count on me!” Tommy said with a smile and fake enthusiasm. They were some of the first to appear and so there were still many hired men and women dressed in black and white walking and placing things around. “Oh!” Tommy exclaimed, “Will you look at the tiramisus!” he said as he began following the lady who was carrying them outside. He was stopped by Kate’s bold hand on his shoulder.

“Alright, we need to go find the grooms,” Kate announced suddenly, “Stark, where are they?” Tony turned around and raised an eye brow at her,

“Jeez Hawkeye, the party hasn’t even started and you already sound pissed at me,” he retorted. “One of them is up the east side of the mansion and the other is on the west side, the Kaplans are on the east side so I hope that tells you something.” He answered. Kate took no time in grabbing both men by their sleeves and dragging towards the mansion. Tony chuckled,

“Youth,” he murmured. 

…

“Oh my God, you look so handsome!” Rebecca pretty much yelled as she ran in and hugged Billy tightly. He hugged her back and inhaled his mother’s familiar scent, it made him calm,

“Good morning mom,” he answered with a smile. Isaac came running and bawling into the room in his tiny tuxedo that was the second most adorable thing Billy had ever seen in his life. Right after Teddy of course,

“Billllyyyyyyy,” he began sobbing as he grabbed onto his brother’s leg. Rebecca took no time in snatching him away and lifting him into her arms,

“No! No ruining your brother’s lovely suit!” she scolded, but even so the little boy cried.

“What is it? Did Aaron tease you again?” Billy asked as he approached the little boy that was his brother. The little boy wailed even louder,

“I don’t want you to leave!” He yelled,

“But I’m not leaving! I’m just getting married!” Billy tried to explain but the little boy shook his head,

“You’re going to leave with Teddy, like everybody does when they get married! But I don’t want you to go!” he cried, his small limbs reaching for his brother. Billy sighed and reached to pluck a few tissues from a box nearby. He wiped Isaac’s face and helped him blow his nose before his mother allowed him to carry the little boy.

“Isaac you know I’ll visit! And I’ll bring you lots of gifts and really cool stuff all the time! The difference is that you probably won’t see me every single weekend, but I’ll still be around a lot.” He soothed as his brother’s sobs fell to small sniffles,

“Is Teddy coming to visit too?” He asked with his red nose and eyes,

“Of course he is! He loves you guys so much and I know he would love to visit!” he said. Isaac sniffled some more but finally nodded,

“Okay,” he announced as his final decision. Just as he did his father and other brother walked into the room,

“Goodness, we could hear the little banshee all the way up the steps!” His father said. He walked in and hugged Billy as soon as he put Isaac back on the ground.

“Morning dad,” he said with a smile,

“Hey son, you’re looking wonderful. Even better than me on my own wedding day,” he chuckled. 

“Thanks dad, I appreciate it,” Billy said. Then Billy turned to his brother,

“You look… handsomely uncomfortable,” Billy concluded. Aaron shot him a look as he squirmed in his suit,

“This used to be yours... it’s tiny,” Aaron said.

“Oh don’t worry; I’m sure it’s not that bad. It’s only for a few hours, and then you can change.” Rebecca added. Aaron groaned,

“Alright, boys, you guys go downstairs, Aunt Sarah will be there with the rings for Isaac and I want you,” she said as she pointed at Aaron, “to keep an eye on that little energy ball and make sure he eats no candy or drinks any soda, understood?” she asked. Both little boys nodded,

“Yes ma’am.” They both announced. They ran downstairs as Jeff walked towards the door,

“And I am going to go see my future son-in-law, just to make sure the man has his things ready.” He winked at Billy, “I’ll see you in a few minutes son, good luck,” with that he walked out of the room.

“Mom, I know we talked about this before but… aren’t you and dad uncomfortable with me marrying by the Catholic Church?” Billy asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes,

“Billy, we really don’t mind, this is the whole reason we had you two do the Jewish ceremony last week. We are doing this for Teddy, he has no family here with him and I think we can sacrifice a bit for him to get married the way he was brought up.” She said with a smile. Billy sighed and looked up at his mother,

“Thanks again, mom,” he answered. Rebecca smiled just as there was a knock on the door,

“William, are you here?” came the rich and silky voice from the door. Billy felt his blood leave his face as the Scarlett Witch dressed in deep red stepped into the room and locked eyes with Rebecca. The two mothers had never really met, but they knew of each other. It hadn’t occurred to Billy that maybe this was the first time they would meet.

“Um,” he began, looking between both of the ladies, “Hi… mother…” he finished silently. Suddenly Rebecca smiled,

“You must be Wanda Maximoff! Oh I have heard all about you, nice to meet you!” she said as she walked up and offered her hand to the Witch. Wanda smiled back immediately and instead hugged Rebecca,

“It is a pleasure Rebecca Kaplan! I need to thank you, you raised Billy wonderfully and I am incredibly grateful for everything you have done for him.” She said as they pulled away and looked at each other.

“And I must thank you, I could not have been happier with such a wonderful and good hearted son.”

“I guess we did good job didn’t we?” Wanda asked as she looked towards Billy. Billy flushed as both women looked him over. 

“Yes, we absolutely did,” Rebecca answered. 

…

“Theodore Altman!” Kate bellowed as she burst into the room where the hair stylist was fixing Theodore’s hair. The Avengers had insisted in getting people to fix Teddy and Billy up for their important day. 

“Kate!” he said with a smile,

“Come here you huge blonde hulk!” Kate yelled as she ran forward and embraced the large young man,

“Ah, Tedders,” Tommy said as he waved. Eli smiled,

“How are you feeling man?” he asked. Teddy stood up, after the stylist finished combing Teddy’s hair and making it look like golden silk, and embraced both men in a single huge hug.

“My best man and my brother-in-law!” Teddy exclaimed as he squeezed them,

“Future brother-in-law,” Tommy corrected as the air was squished out of him. Teddy put them down and smiled widely,

“Oh man, today is the day!” he said with such a beaming smile even Tommy smiled back.

“Keep the excitement in, jeez, I can feel it oozing into my body,” Tommy chuckled. There was a knock on the door and Jeff peaked his head in,

“Teddy! Aren’t you looking sharp,” He said. Teddy straightened up and walked over to shake hands with Mr. Kaplan, to his surprise he was received with a big hug.

“Hi Mr. Kaplan,” Teddy said. Jeff smiled as he pulled back,

“No, don’t call me that, I thought we agreed on Jeff,” he said. Teddy nodded,

“Alright, everyone out, I need a moment with my future son-in-law,” Mr. Kaplan said as he waved everyone out in a teasing way. Everyone filed out and Kate  
winked at Teddy and worded him a “good luck”. Even the stylist stepped out. Jeff closed the door behind them and turned to face Teddy,

“Everything alright Jeff?” Teddy asked. Mr. Kaplan had a small smile on his face,

“Teddy I wanted to talk to you about something,” he said as he walked slowly towards Teddy,

“Yes?” he asked hesitantly. Mr. Kaplan stopped and looked at him with a smile,

“Listen son, from the moment we found out what William was doing with the Young Avengers we were always afraid that one of these days, well… we just wouldn’t have a son.” He said. His brown eyes looking up at Teddy, “And the moment we saw what happened to your mother, well, I think it was a real pang of reality for us. And even after all that you were still smiling and fighting for what you believed in. And that is why we decided to let you stay. Because we knew you were a great kid. If things didn’t work out with Billy or I don’t know what happens, it wouldn’t change you in our eyes.” He said. Teddy thought of the words for a moment, not really understanding what the older man meant. “I know I’m being quite cryptic here but I guess what I wanted to say was this,” Mr. Kaplan cleared his throat and sighed lightly, “We are here for you as long as you will have us, not just because you’re Billy’s significant other, but because you’ve really become part of the family, and because even without the marriage I already think of you as my son.” He concluded. Teddy felt something inside of him clench, but in a good way. A way that made him feel excited and relieved at the same time.

“Thank you Jeff,” Teddy said with a smile spreading across his face. Mr. Kaplan chuckled and patted Teddy on the back,

“Please son, call me dad,” he said. Suddenly he looked up at the clock, “Alright Teddy, we have to go now if you don’t want to leave my son at the altar,” Teddy looked up and cursed under his breath. He ran over and began fixing his red rose onto his breast pocket. 

“I’m almost ready,” he said. Jeff chuckled,

“Just come out when you’re ready, I’ll be right outside.” He said.

…

“Alright, now we have to go find the wizard,” Eli sighed. Tommy walked behind both of them and sighed dramatically,

“He’s supposed to be getting ready, why are we going to visit him? Doesn’t it beat the whole surprise thing? Also I don’t want to give him any crappy advice before going out there and I bet all of you are going to expect me to be supportive since I’m his brother or something…” He stopped as he realized the tiramisu’s were being sneaked away by the little Fantastic Four’s kids. “No!” he yelled but before he could yell anything at the kids Eli had turned around and pushed him forward. Tommy sighed dramatically again when he noticed they had reached the right room.

“William!” Kate exclaimed as she entered the room. She stopped when she saw Wanda and Rebecca fusing over Billy’s little red rose in his pocket. Billy looked slightly miserable and slightly frightened,

“Oh Kate, Eli, Tommy, how are you three? We were just about to leave; the ceremony is in a few minutes anyway.” Wanda said. She walked over and kissed Tommy on the head,

“You look wonderful honey,” she congratulated. Tommy sighed once again and she laughed. “Alright, I will be in the public honey, don’t worry, if you forget your vows I’ll just magic them into your mind. I love you!” Wanda said as she kissed Billy once more on the cheek and left the room. Billy sighed and his friends smiled at him,

“Just coming by to wish you luck,” Kate said with a smile. Billy thanked them and Eli and Kate walked out, Tommy stayed back for a moment and gave Rebecca a small smile. She understood.

“Alright honey, you’re father will walk you up to the altar and I will be right there waiting for you, ok?” She said as she fixed his green tie and tucked it into his green cummerbund. She also flattened out his bright red dress shirt and evened out his white tuxedo. “You’re the most handsome boy here, immediately followed by Teddy, and I love you so much.” Billy smiled,

“I do too mom, I’ll see you in a bit,” he answered. Rebecca nodded and left in a hurry. She closed the door and Billy looked at Tommy,

“Any advice for me?” he asked. Tommy rolled his eyes,

“As if, I just wanted to make sure you don’t lose your shit in front of everyone.” Tommy said with a shrug. Billy nodded. They stood in silence for a minute and for some reason Billy felt that this said more than any words could have expressed. 

“Thanks,” Billy said. Tommy gave him a small smile and walked towards the door,

“He’s a good guy,” he said as he opened the door, “And so are you, good luck.” He announced. With that he closed the door and Billy smiled. That was before he noticed the time and cursed out loud.

…

“Mommy mommy, does that mean I’m the Lord of the Rings?” Isaac yelled as he looked up at his mother and showed her the green pillow with the rings on it.

“Oh, honey, be careful, don’t drop those!” Rebecca said with urgency. 

“I hate this shitty suit…” Aaron cursed as he tried to fix his collar so it wouldn’t choke him so much. 

“Tommy! Those are for after dinner!” Kate yelled as she realized Tommy sneaking two tiramisu’s from the little stand they were on. She flicked him on the back of the head harshly and he almost choked on his food. Eli who was looking down at Tommy with a scolding look began laughing at this. Everyone was there, from many of the X-Men and all of the Avengers, even a few of the Alpha Flight had crossed over and were there for support. Billy almost had a fangasm when he saw Northstar arrive with his husband Kyle. But everyone was there to be happy and celebrate the union of the young couple.

Suddenly Captain America entered the room. Everyone gaped as they saw the super soldier dressed and prepared to marry the two boys in his traditional Army Suit. The boys had asked him and expected a “no” as an answer but the Captain didn’t hesitate before agreeing to it. He walked towards the altar and everyone began taking their seats. As soon as everyone was settled the music began. Teddy appeared in the entrance with Jessica Jones beside him. He had decided to ask her to walk him to the altar since Jessica was part of the reason they were who they were today, also Luke had always been there to support the team in good and in bad times. He waited for Teddy at the right side of the altar. The walk seemed to take ages in Teddy’s mind and he slowly reached the altar, hugged Jessica, and stepped up to it. Then all the attention went towards the entrance where Billy now stood with his father at his side. Teddy felt his heart speed up as his boyfriend began walking towards him. Each step Billy took was elegant and joyful, as if he could not wait to get to Teddy. As soon as they reached the altar Jeff turned and hugged his son closely, kissed him on the forehead, and patted his back. Billy nodded and stepped up to the altar. Teddy offered his hand and Billy took it with tenderness. Their hands were cold and slippery but they had never felt so comfortable and belonging. They held both hands and looked each other in the eyes. The music stopped and so, the Captain began to speak. 

…

“Alright people!” Tommy yelled into the microphone, his voice loud and excited, “Let’s get this party started and let’s dance till we can’t no more!” The adults with kids had filed out of the room with their sleeping infants and the younger ones and those with no kids stayed in the dance room. They had already eaten and cut the huge cake that had a mini Wiccan and Hulkling standing at the top destroying a Doombot. Billy said it couldn’t have been more accurate. The couple had had their slow dance where everyone watched and awed. Billy danced with his two mothers and even danced with his dad, but mostly for the laugh of it. Teddy danced with Mrs. Kaplan and Jewel. But the heartwarming times were given a break and now it was time for everyone to dance and nobody let down the chance. Kate dragged Eli out to dance and Billy and Teddy ran to the center of the mob of people. Everyone was jumping and dancing while Tommy began making friends with the DJ. Billy smiled as the culmination of the song arrived and everyone started yelling the lyrics. Teddy was yelling too and shouting towards the ceiling before he looked down at Billy. Sweat drops framed his blushed face and his smile was warmer than ever. The lights flashed over his skin and for a moment all Billy could do was smile back.

Teddy had been so excited singing that the moment he looked down and saw Billy it almost took him a moment to realize that this wasn’t his boyfriend, it was his husband. Billy, William, his one and only love was looking up at him with his brown eyes, his hair now wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead and his smile bright and shining, the light making him more beautiful than he could ever remember. Just as the instrumental solo began Teddy leaned down,

“I love you!” He screamed over the music. “I love you Billy Altman-Kaplan!” Billy laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck,

“I love you too! I love you Teddy Kaplan-Altman!” He yelled back. Teddy wrapped his arms around his husband’s hips and pulled him closer. Their lips met just as everyone began jumping again and the heat of the party was retaken. But for the young couple there was nothing other than themselves. Only them and nobody else as their lips met and they kissed long and deep, not caring because now they were married, and now there was nothing anybody could say. When they parted the whole mob of people cheered and Tommy made a gagging noise into the mike, just to have Kate throw a cup at him that he dodged. Billy and Teddy smiled and kissed once more before they parted yet again, smiling and laughing with their foreheads connected and looking into each other’s eyes. This was a day they would never forget, and the night could only get better.


End file.
